Tres son Multitud
by Moon Erebos
Summary: Adaptación del episodio 'Tres son multitud' de Hey , ese es mi fantasma [...] 'Tengo que separar a esos dos' piensa para si mismo frunciendo el ceño pensando en una buena forma de alejarlos [...]
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está inspirada y es una adaptación del _episodio 45 ''Tres son multitud''_ de _''Dude, That's my ghost''_**

**Un regalo para mi beta porque sus deseos son ordenes para mi ; )**

* * *

**Tres son Multitud**

Capítulo 1

La mañana de Spencer Writght es tan tranquila y normal como de costumbre; bueno, tan tranquila como puede ser con su amigo Rajeev jugando en su televisor a todo volumen aunado a los bufidos molestos de Billy que está impaciente por tomar su turno. Sin embargo, le es fácil de ignorar la situación mientras empaca lo necesario en su mochila para ir a un taller en el que, a duras penas, había conseguido cupo.

—Ya suelta eso hermanote, has estado jugando más de una hora —se queja Billy alargando su mano hacia Rajeev tratando de tomar el control mientras este lo evade haciendo ruidos de asentimiento y riendo entre dientes cuando Billy salta sobre él enredándose a su alrededor para quitarle el control.

—En cuanto el juego termine será todo tuyo —dice con una sonrisa de triunfo sin dejar de jugar en ningún momento.

Billy gruñe por lo bajo mirando molesto la pantalla, pero pronto su semblante cambia cuando se le ocurre algo. Sonriendo malicioso alarga un brazo atravesando la pared junto al asiento de Rajeev y da la vuelta para volver a atravesar la pared esta vez por detrás del televisor; en un parpadeo enreda los cables que conectan la consola del juego con el televisor y retrae su brazo esperando a que su trabajo surta efecto, cosa que pasa en cuestión de segundos. La pantalla se apaga de pronto, deja escapar una pequeña risa mirando a Rajeev con superioridad mientras este mira la pantalla sin poder creérselo.

—Se acabó el juego —dice con voz cantarina.

—Oye —Rajeev aleja el control de él mirándolo indignado—, no es justo.

—Vamos chicos —dice Spencer sin mirarlos terminando de empacar lo que considera necesario cerrando su mochila y colgándosela—, chicos, chicos. Sean amables, tengo una clase de técnicas de enfoque con cámara.

Sus palabras parecen llamar la atención de los dos que dejan de pelearse de inmediato para mirarlo. Habían estado tan absortos en el luego y su posterior pelea que no notaron lo que había estado haciendo su amigo. Billy ladea la cabeza curioso y silva.

—¿Enfoque de cámara? Uh, suena a delicadeza —dice a modo de broma sonriendo divertido

—Tal vez para ti, pero para mí —Spencer alisa su camiseta antes de girarse chasqueando sus dedos y señalándolo—, es genial… eza.

Ríe un poco nervioso negando para si mismo y se gira para salir de la habitación. Billy suelta a Rajeev inmediatamente, a quién estaba apretando demasiado fuerte en sus brazos hasta dejarlo sin aire, lo que hace que este gire por la habitación, pero poca importancia le da volando hasta Spencer deteniéndolo con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—Escucha amigo, por favor no me dejes solo con el Jeevpster.

—¿Qué? —Spencer lo mira confundido, aunque una pequeña parte en su interior se alegra de saber que Billy lo extrañaría, —¿de qué estás hablando? Ustedes comparten todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero contigo —Billy se mueve hacia el otro lado colocando una de sus manos bajo su mentón y la otra en su cabeza antes de transformarlas en rebanadas de pan—. Tu eres la carne del almuerzo y nosotros las rebanadas de pan —baja sus manos aplastando la cabeza de Spencer entre sus manos-pan para enfatizar su declaración—, o sea que sin ti no hay emparedado, ¿comprendes?

—Viejo, pareces un dinosaurio bebé, estarás bien —ríe apartándose un poco de él para marcharse—. Diviértanse.

Billy lo mira con la cara alargada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras agita su mano aún transformada, despedida que es respondida por Spencer que hace lo mismo sin dejar de sonreír mirándolo por sobre su hombro. Finalmente alcanza el ascensor, pero cuando está por abrirlo Rajeev lo hace desde el otro lado apoyándose contra el borde de la puerta mirándolo por encima de unas gafas que tiene que Spencer no sabe de dónde rayos sacó.

—Oye Spencer, ¿me vas a dejarás aquí sólo con Cobra? —Rajeev alza una ceja quitándose las gafas—, ah, ah, no me parece bien.

—¿Ah? ¿Tu también?

—¿Qué? —el hindú se endereza apretando las gafas molesto, —¿qué te dijo de mi?

—Em, nada. Sólo será un par de horas —alza sus manos en un gesto de disculpa antes de mover a su amigo fuera del camino hacia el ascensor. Entra en él sosteniendo las puertas—. Seguro que sobrevivirán sin mí. Hasta luego, tengo que irme —lo último lo dice cerrando la puerta para luego presionar el botón que lo llevaría al lobby marchándose finalmente.

Rajeev observa las puertas cerradas mientras el ascensor desciende hasta que llega a su destino. Con un suspiro fastidiado camina hacia los sillones frente al televisor arrastrando sus pies; se deja caer junto a Billy que juega nerviosamente sus dedos y permanecen en silencio por otros segundos antes de girarse para decirle algo al otro al mismo tiempo.

—Como te decía…

—Entonces sí…

Cierran la boca a la espera de que el otro continúe, pero como no sucede Billy rueda los ojos.

—Tu primero.

—Am…. Bueno ¿ahora que haremos? —Rajeev se recuesta en el sillón cruzando sus brazos mirando hacia otro lado aburrido.

—Creo… —Billy, que había tomado la misma posición, lo mira de reojo—, no sé si es de tu agrado, pero mi programa favorito está en la tele ahora —sus palabras parecen captar la atención de Rajeev pues este se endereza en el asiento girando el rostro para mirarlo directamente.

—¿Celebridades con cabello postizo?

—¡Sí! —Billy ríe sentándose en el sillón apoyando sus manos en el borde e inclinando el cuerpo hacia él. —¿Tú también lo ves?

—¡No me lo pierdo nunca! —Rajeev imita su posición y ambos chocan los puños riendo.

* * *

Spencer abre las puertas del ascensor suspirando un poco cansado. Su clase había sido increíble, además de aprender nuevas técnicas de enfoque el tutor le dio algunos consejos para perfeccionar su propia técnica que espera poder poner en práctica en su próxima película; en eso está pensando cuando las risas de Billy y Rajeev llaman su atención. Parpadea sorprendido al ver que se estaban soportando más de lo usual, de hecho, parecían muy unidos lo que lo sorprende pues esperaba que, nada más entrar, se lanzaran sobre él rogándole sacarlos de su miseria del tiempo compartido.

—¡Ja!, ¿qué les parece! Veo que ustedes han logrado llevarse bien sin mi —dice ignorando el pensamiento acercándose a la cama quitándose la mochila para dejarla ahí.

—Sí hermanote —Billy apoya un brazo en el borde del sillón mirándolo antes de señalar con su mano, agrandada para darle énfasis, a Rajeev—, Rajeev es un perfecto acompañante.

—Aww —suspira poniéndose en pie—, oh, amigo eso me llega y vuela de vuelta hacia ti.

Spencer alza una ceja sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Billy halagaba a Rajeev? Si el hecho de que no se hayan levantado de inmediato para recibirlo lo sorprendió, el extraño intercambio logra descolocarlo por completo, especialmente porque una parte de si se siente un poco molesta por no haber sido extrañado en lo absoluto, ¡ni siquiera le preguntaron como le fue! Sacude la cabeza alejando el pensamiento y sonríe alzando sus manos.

—Ya percibo el cariño —los señala y luego la puerta riendo, —¿qué tal si vamos al Wifri? Tanto enfocar la cámara me ha dado mucha hambre.

—Lo siento viejo —dice Rajeev caminiando hacia el ascensor, aunque su tono denota que no lo siente en lo absoluto—, pero ya hemos hecho planes de ir a la tienda de Karl Belgian Schmidts para comprar jeans.

—¿Se van de compras? —ve a su amigo abrir las puertas aún más molesto por su actitud.

—¡Sí! —Billy vuela hacia él mirándolo emocionado—. Resulta que mi amigo y yo somos fanáticos por los jeans —ríe alejándose de él en dirección al ascensor, pero se detiene para mirarlo, —¿no vienes?

Aún confundido Spencer asiente en acuerdo caminando hacia ellos sin saber como tomar la situación. No estaban peleándose por él, no estaban peleando por no pasar tiempo juntos y ahora resulta que irán de compras.

—¡Nos vamos! Uh, buscaré mis zapatos de comprador —da una vuelta sobre si mismo y unos zapatos rojos con las puntas en azul con estrellas amarillas aparecen en sus pies, como si alguien en realidad pudiera verlas piensa Spencer mientras las puertas se cierran y el ascensor desciende.

* * *

Spencer zapatea irritado apretando la pequeña bolsa que tiene dentro el estúpido jean que compró sólo para que los dos locos de las compras dejaran de fastidiarlo conque ''no podía ir a una tienda y no comprar nada''. Pasa una mano por su rostro sintiendo su irritación exacerbarse cuando su estómago gruñe con fuerza recordándole que no ha comido nada desde el desayuno antes de su clase. Está por volver a entrar para arrastrar a sus amigos fuera de allí por las orejas cuando estos se dignan a salir.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Han estado allí por horas! —reclama alzando sus brazos para enfatizar su enojo.

—Aloha, no podemos apresurar las decisiones más importantes de nuestras vidas —dice Billy con ese tono irritante que tiene cuando está en su nube de ''soy una celebridad''

—¿Y quién compra solo un par de jeans? —pregunta Rajeev con un tono burlón, casi despectivo lo que no hace nada para calmar la molestia de Spencer, husmeando en la bolsa del castaño.

—¿Cuántos pares necesitan? —rebate el adolescente alejando la bolsa de las manos fisgonas de Rajeev.

Ambos se miran sonriendo cómplices antes de que Billy, que había dejado caer su enorme bolsa de compras, se meta dentro de esta para pocos segundos después salir llevando un par de jeans que, para la percepción de Spencer, se ven exactamente iguales a los que siempre usa. Spencer apenas y si escucha la explicación del estilo, así como el uso, del tonto par de jeans viendo con fastidio como Billy se cambia de nuevo por otro jean abombado de lo que a él le parece color blanco; el fantasma vuelve a cambiarse con otro par, pero en ese punto, por la mezcla del hambre y el cansancio, la voz de Billy suena como lijas en sus oídos.

—Ya me cansé —gruñe bajo—, por favor, ¿podemos ir al Wifri a comer algo? Muero de hambre.

—Oh, oh amigo, me encantaría pero —Rajeev rasca su nuca tratando de lucir apenado por negarse a la invitación de Spencer—, me enteré de un festival al aire libre de salsas para untar.

Por supuesto, como es de esperar, Billy jadea encantado con la idea del festival aceptando inmediatamente. Sin siquiera esperarlo los dos se giran empezando a caminar hablando de jeans y salsas, los mejores o peores de estás; con un suspiro irritado de resignación Spencer los sigue arrastrando los pies.

Ni siquiera registra en que momento llegan al dichoso festival, lo único que sabe es que muere de hambre y los dos tontos parecen demasiado embebidos en probar salsa tras salsa. Por suerte, en el lugar también hay algunos bocadillos por lo que mientras los deja ser come algunas cosas dando pequeñas mordidas irritadas; generalmente no se molesta tanto con ninguno de los dos, cuando es con Billy no le dura más que unos minutos generalmente porque el fantasma hace alguna tontería para amistarse de nuevo; con Rajeev la cosa es diferente porque a veces solo a veces, le gustaría meterle una servilleta de papel en la boca con tal de mantenerlo callado.

—Chicos es suficiente —dice al oír a Billy divagar sobre el sabor de una salsa, —¡Sólo es salsa de tomate! Aún tenemos tiempo de ir al cine.

—Muy bien Rajeev, ¡ahora al servicio de paté! —Billy mira a Rajeev y luego la mesa dónde estaba el mencionado paté juntando sus manos poniendo ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia, obviamente ignorando las palabras de Spencer que los ve casi correr a la otra mesa sintiéndose indignado.

''Tengo que separar a esos dos'' piensa para si mismo frunciendo el ceño pensando en una buena forma de alejarlos lo suficiente para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como las dejó esa mañana. Todavía no entiende como las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto, pero debe hacer algo. Casi como si una fuerza mística escuchara sus plegarias ve a Lolo sentada en una mesa privada degustando algunas salsas y las que obviamente no le gustan, las escupe en la tapa de una bandeja que su guardaespaldas le ofrece.

Sonríe con malicia caminando hacia Rajeev formando un rápido plan en su cabeza a prueba de tontos que no podía fallar. Carraspea suave para llamar la atención de su amigo señalándole a Lolo y motivándolo a acercarse a ella para que le muestre su experiencia en las salsas; su amigo parece morder el anzuelo pues con ojos brillantes le pregunta como se ve y, a pesar de los pedazos de condimentos atrapados entre sus dientes, le sonríe con confianza asegurándole que todo estaba bien. Una vez fuera de vista, así como de Billy, se acerca al fantasma un poco esperanzado de que la distancia de Rajeev y un aparente abandono lo hagan reaccionar para volver a ser el mismo.

—Al parecer tu amigo te abandonó —dice señalando a su espalda, —¿qué tal si vamos a…?

—¿Saben? —la voz de Rajeev le interrumpe y se gira a verlo quitarse la tapa de bandeja que Lolo estaba usando, y Spencer espera que no la haya usado tanto—, estaba pensando en porque perder el tiempo con Lolo. No compartimos gustos, así qué ¿quién quiere ir a cortar bonsáis?

—¡Vaya! Me estás leyendo la mente amigo —Billy presiona sus sienes hasta que se hunden, lo que hace sobre salir sus ojos, para luego sostener el brazo de Rajeev que parece bastante emocionado por su improvisado plan. —¡A los bonsáis!

Spencer los ve marcharse suspirando irritado sin poder creer que no sólo su intento de distraer a Rajeev con Lolo fue en vano, sino que, para colmo de males, Billy lo había ignorado por completo en beneficio de ir a cortar unos tontos arbolitos. Esta vez decide no seguirlos, molesto por la actitud de Billy y decepcionado por ser dejado de lado tan fácilmente decide que es un buen momento para ir al Wifry, aunque sea él solo, para comer algo.

* * *

Regresando a la casa Spencer se detiene viendo que hay algo en el buzón de la casa; curioso pues no recuerda que hayan estado esperando algo se acerca para abrirlo encontrándose con una única carta. La toma y, al notar que está dirigida a él, la abre con rapidez sintiéndose un poco ansioso por la expectativa de conocer su contenido; saca una carta desdoblándola y mientras la lee abre la verja entrando. Al terminar de leer sonríe ampliamente, ¡lo habían aceptado en el Seminario de Filmación en Alaska!

—¿Les digo algo, payasos? —dice al notar a Billy y Rajeev sentados en el medio del jardín rodeado por bonsáis—, creo que mejor me voy al Seminario de Filmación Profesional.

Para su sorpresa, contrario a como sucedió en la mañana cuándo les dijo que iría al taller de enfoque, ninguno de los dos alza la vista de lo que están haciendo. De hecho parecen no haberlo escuchado, pues incluso se veían aún más concentrados en cortar mini ramitas.

—Hmm, ¿crees que necesite una nueva maceta? —Rajeev alza uno de sus bonsáis girando entre sus manos el arbolito mostrándole la maceta a Billy que deja de cortar el suyo para acercarse a verlo mejor.

—Porque al parecer —Spencer se acerca abriendo un espacio entre las ramas del bonsái para mirar a Billy, esperando que esa intromisión si haga que lo miren—, creo que estoy de más aquí. Sí están felices con sus mini arbolitos, ¿para qué me necesitan?

Pero eso no parece funcionar pues Billy, en lugar de mirarlo, mira a Rajeev respondiendo su pregunta agregando un comentario sobre unas estúpidas raíces apretadas. ¿Acaso el estúpido árbol era más importante que él? ¡Se iba para Alaska y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle un carajo!, pero lo que más le molesta es que lo ignoren abiertamente.

—Bueno —dice entre dientes alejándose de los arbolitos para ir dentro de la casa y vuelve a salir con una mochila y su maleta completamente lista—, mi avión sale en una hora. Así que, adiós.

—De acuerdo, te vemos luego —dice Rajeev con indiferencia quitando algunas hojitas muertas del bonsái.

—Si, ya vete amigo —agrega Billy sin alzar la vista de las ramas que está cortando.

La ira de Spencer desaparece casi de pronto y es reemplazada por una desoladora tristeza. ¿Sí a ninguno le importaba que se va a marchar, de que le sirve estar enojado? Con un suspiro amargo y los hombros caídos camina a la salida arrastrando su maleta, tal vez es mejor así.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Billy y Rajeev se observan el uno al otro mientras beben de un gran vaso con dos sorbetes. Cuando terminan sueltan los sorbetes a la vez suspirando con gusto sonriéndose mutuamente con una tonta sonrisa.

—Nada como un jugo para hacerse una buena limpieza de colón —dice Rajeev apoyándose en la mesa.

—Absolutisimo —Billy se inclina más hacia él—, siempre me agrada despejar mi sistema antes de pintar mis macetas.

—¿qué que? —Rajeev lo mira incrédulo dejando escapar una risita desdeñosa, —¿pintar macetas? ¿Quieres matarme de aburrimiento o qué?

—Bueno, ¿tú que sugieres? —pregunta Billy cruzándose de brazos un poco malhumorado y ofendido por el tono burlón de su, hasta ahora, amigo.

—¿Estás listo —Rajeev se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento abriendo sus brazos para darle más dramatismo a sus palabras— para empanizar gatos?

Billy parpadea una vez, luego otra y una vez más sin poder creer lo que está escuchando.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí! —Rajeev se acomoda emocionado buscando su celular y una vez lo tiene en sus manos busca rápidamente algunas fotos que tiene guardada en su galería mostrándoselas a Billy—. Mira esto, pones un pedazo de pan en la cabeza del gato y subes su foto a internet.

—Sabelotodo —Billy hace un sonido de disgusto reclinándose en el aire con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado con indiferencia. Su expresión hace enfadar a Rajeev que aprieta su celular con fuerza antes de apuntarlo con un dedo de forma acusatoria.

—¡Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo pasar tiempo contigo!

—Pues yo lo supe primero —Billy se inclina hacia él apuntándolo de igual manera—. Iré a buscar a Spencer, seguro que él si quiere pintar macetas conmigo.

—¡Ja! Yo lo encontraré primero porque sé que le gusta más empanizar gatos.

Ambos bajan de sus asientos y se dan la espalda bajando por lados contrarios de la plataforma donde estaban sentados antes de correr hacia la casa de Spencer con la esperanza de llegar primero que el otro y demostrar su punto.

* * *

En el aeropuerto Spencer palmea suave el hombro de su madre girando los ojos por el llanto exagerado de la mujer que palmea su cabeza aferrado a él. Su padre, parado al otro lado, los observa con calma sosteniendo su maleta.

—Te vamos a extrañar mucho —su madre sobre su nariz separándose de él, limpia su rostro y le sonríe alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado—. No te importará que use tu habitación para exhibir mis pelucas, ¿verdad cariño?

Spencer rueda los ojos y toma su maleta de las manos de su padre caminando hacia las escaleras del avión. Su padre pasa un brazo por sus hombros acompañándolo por el corto camino pensando en lo que va a decir para despedirse.

—¿Seguro qué quieres hacer esto? —pregunta mirando a su hijo, —¿qué hay de tus amigos?

—Créeme, estarán bien —dice entre molesto y desanimado al pensar en cómo Billy y Rajeev lo habían ignorado. Ni siquiera está seguro de que hayan escuchado lo que les dijo sobre su viaje por lo que, nada más subir al avión, planea enviarles un mensaje. Bueno, si es que siquiera se fueran a tomar un minuto fuera de las tonterías del otro para leerlo, le parece justo que lo sepan.

—Olvida esa tontería de las pelucas de tu madre —las palabras de su padre le sacan de sus pensamientos por lo que lo mira alzado una ceja para ver con que tontería le saltará ahora—, voy a ahumar mis jamones ahí.

Hace una mueca de disgusto de solo imaginar que, al volver dentro de un año, su habitación apestará a jamón ahumado si es que Billy no hace algo para espantar a sus padres fuera de su habitación. Pensar en Billy le recuerda la actitud que había tenido cuando se estaba despidiendo y sus hombros caen por la tristeza que esto le causa; con un suspiro resignado baja el mango de su maleta tomándola por el pequeño cinturón* que tiene y empieza a subir al avión.

* * *

Rajeev y Billy llegan al mismo tiempo a la mansión y se gruñen mutuamente antes de correr a tropel dentro metiéndose el pie el uno al otro o manoteándose con tal de retrasarse mutuamente en su lucha por ser el primero en llegar donde Spencer. A duras penas logran entrar al ascensor, Billy en su desesperación, olvida que puede simplemente atravesar las paredes hasta la habitación, dónde siguen luchando entre si para ser el primero en abrir las puertas.

Cuando el ascensor llega a su destino Billy logra abrir la puerta con un pie, cosa que Rajeev trata de aprovechar para entrar primero, pero el fantasma lo sostiene por los hombros alzándolo del suelo con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de soltarlo lo que provoca que, dado que estaba luchando por soltarse, Rajeev caiga de cara al suelo con fuerza. El hindú parece ni notar esto pues se alza en sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Viejo, vayamos a empanizar algunos gatos.

—Oye —Billy empuja la cabeza de Rajeev de nuevo al suelo apoyándose en él sacando un tazón de la nada lleno de, posiblemente, pintura o arcilla—, Pablo Picastro, tenemos macetas que pintar.

Es en ese momento en que ambos se dan cuenta que la habitación está desierta, en ningún lado hay rastros de que su amigo haya estado allí en algunas horas. Incluso notan que hay algunas piezas de ropa fuera del armario y la cámara de Spencer no está donde siempre la deja. Incrédulo, Billy deja ir la cabeza de Rajeev que lentamente se levanta mirando a su alrededor preocupado; Billy baja parándose junto al hindú mirándolo como si repentinamente Spencer fuera a saltar de una esquina para sorprenderlos, o como si el joven tuviera respuestas de porque su bromigo no estaba allí. Justo cuando va a preguntarle a Rajeev algo el celular de ambos suena por lo que lo sacan a la vez encontrándose con un mensaje de Spencer.

_Chicos, me fui a Alaska por un año…_

—Saludos, Spencer —lee Rajeev que palidece cuando el contenido del mensaje termina de penetrar en su cerebro cobrando sentido—. No, no, ¡No! No puedo estar todo un año contigo aquí solo —dice girándose a Billy señalándolo acusatoriamente, aunque en el fondo está bastante aterrado de lo que eso significa.

—¡Yo tampoco! —responde el cantante, molesto, vertiendo el contenido del tazón en la cabeza de Rajeev—, se sentiría como 6 meses —agrega.

Rajeev lo mira ofendido a punto de responder algo, pero al darse cuenta de la tontería que acaba de decir se queda mirando al fantasma como si fuera estúpido. Sacude la cabeza quitándose el tazón que Billy había dejado sobre esta y corre hacia el ascensor. ¡Debía recuperar a su amigo o terminaría loco por tener que soportar a un tonto que prefería pintar macetas antes que empanizar gatos!

* * *

Spencer suspira con tristeza apretando los brazos de su asiento en el avión rasguñando suavemente la piel de los bordes. La profesora, que había estado explicando el objetivo del seminario que ya se sabía de memoria, al verlo con su celular se lo había arrebatado aseverando que no podrían estar en contacto ni con su familia ni con sus amigos. Para colmo de males había atado su cinturón confinándolo a su asiento y había dado a entender que no sería un año, sino dos, cuando trató de convencerla de soltarlo porque había cambiado de opinión.

Como si eso fuera poco ahora estaban forzados a ver una tonta película de tres amigos que solo le recuerda lo miserable que se siente por haber dejado a los suyos atrás, sobre todo a Billy. Suspira limpiando su rostro y mira a la ventana sorprendiéndose al ver a su fantasma sobrevolando a la misma velocidad que lleva el avión que está a punto de despegar.

—¡Spendulo! ¡No te vayas a friolaska! —grita el fantasma pegándose un poco a la ventana para ver mejor a su amigo—, sin ti se acabó el emparedado, dicelo Rajeev.

Billy desciende para dejar ver a Rajeev que se aferra a él gritando. Spencer se fuerza por sonreírle a su amigo, aunque, con solo verlo, la molestia porque lo estuvieron ignorando todo el día regresa con mayor fuerza.

—No te preocupes —Billy vuelve a aparecer en la ventana—, tengo un plan.

Sonriendo Billy se eleva en el aire hasta la aleta trasera del avión donde se apoya suspirando con pesadez frunciendo el ceño pensativo. Rajeev se aferra más a él mirando el suelo sintiendo náuseas.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunta tratando de distraerse de la increíble altura en la que están.

—No tengo un plan realmente —admite el fantasma.

Rajeev jadea ofendido y está por gritarle por haberle mentido a Spencer sobre lo de tener un plan cuando de pronto se desliza de los hombros de Billy cayendo a su muerte segura. Grita espantado, pero Billy lo sostiene alargando su brazo antes de que caiga al suelo. Rajeev puede sentir sus pantalones húmedos, dándose cuenta de que se ha orinado encima pero no le da tiempo a sentir vergüenza cuando ve un gran cartel que anuncia una nueva marca de pan de molde con la que está por chocar.

Vuelve a gritar cubriendo su rostro, pero Billy lo alza alejándolo del cartel. Traga grueso cuando es elevado nuevamente hasta los hombros de Billy y se jura silenciosamente que jamás en su vida volverá a empanizar gatos.

—¡Oye! Acabas de darme una idea —dice Billy soltándose del avión para volar hasta el cartel que acaban de pasar.

Se detiene encima de este y estira sus brazos hasta que tienen el tamaño del cartel, los pasa por debajo del metal entrelazando sus dedos y cuando está totalmente seguro de que no se soltará arranca el cartel de la tierra elevándolo. Se da la vuelta y vuela rápidamente tomando otros dos carteles al chocar el primero con ellos y rápidamente va hacia el frente del avión colocando uno por uno los carteles frente a este a una distancia moderada.

El piloto, al ver los carteles aparecer de la nada, frena de golpe moviendo algunas palancas para apagar el avión, pero eso no sirve de mucho pues, inevitablemente, choca contra los carteles que terminan de frenar el avión. Billy y Rajeev vitorean chocando sus palmas y juntos vuelvan lejos justo cuando el primer cartel cae.

Ríen por la increíble suerte que han tenido y Billy los lleva hasta la escalera que utilizan los pasajeros para subir. Juntos la empujan hasta la puerta que Spencer acaba de abrir.

El castaño sonríe emocionado agitando su brazo saludándolos y espera a que la escalera esté en su lugar. Rajeev sube rápidamente seguido de Billy que es el primero en abrazarlo con fuerza seguido del hindú que medio lloriquea en su pecho diciendo tonterías sobre dejarlo solo con Cobra o no volver a empanizar gatos.

—Lo lamento chicos —dice Spncer mirándolos apenado cuando finalmente lo dejan ir.

—Está bien Speraculo, no debimos ignorarte así —Billy pasa sus manos por el cabello de su amigo—, el sándwich del almuerzo sin carne es muy aburrido de todas formas.

—Siento que debería ofenderme por eso —dice Rajeev mirando molesto al fantasma.

Spencer ríe pensando en que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, o casi pues aún sigue sintiendo un pequeño deje de molestia. Está por pedirle a Billy que los saque de allí cuando el fantasma alza la cabeza jadeando al notar una avioneta privada a no muchos metros de ellos.

—¡Es como la Cobraneta! —grita y sin esperar respuesta de los otros dos vuela rápidamente hasta su destino atravesando la puerta.

—Clásico Cobra —dice Rajeev riendo antes de mirar a Spencer—, hey, ¿qué dices de dejar al cabeza de cobra con su tonta avioneta y vamos al Wifry a comer?

Spencer asiente y su amigo se gira estirándose antes de empezar a bajar. El joven castaño siente sus dedos hormiguear en un deseo que no comprende, pero al que, antes de darse cuenta, cede sin dudarlo.

Cuando Billy regresa vibrando de emoción se detiene estupefacto al ver el lugar lleno de ambulancias y a Spencer, llorando desesperadamente, rodeado de policías, bueno guardias del aeropuerto, pero seguramente también son policías. No entiende que está pasando, no cree haber durado tanto paseando por la increíble avioneta.

Sacude su cabeza y flota hasta Spencer poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Al verlo su bromigo empieza a llorar de nuevo explicando entre hipidos que estaban bajando y Rajeev tropezó con sus pies cayendo a una muerte instantánea.

—Traté de sostenerlo, pero... Pero se resbalo de mis dedos —logra decir un poco más calmado.

Sin saber que decir el fantasma planea sus hombros girándose para ver como los para médicos suben una camilla cubierta por una sábana blanca a la ambulancia.

* * *

Lo más difícil fue informarle a la familia de Rajeev sobre lo que había sucedido, pero Billy no se apartó de su lado dándole apoyo moral. Alguien organizó el velorio increíblemente rápido y en menos de una semana estaban haciendo el entierro de forma tradicional.

La prima de Rajeev le pidió a Spencer, dado que era su mejor amigo, estar en el cementerio a su lado recibiendo el pésame de los invitados. Mientras personas que Billy no conocía, y que no está seguro de que Spencer conozca, se acercan a abrazar a la familia no puede evitar pensar en lo buen actor que es Spencer.

Él no tenía que haber estado ahí para saber lo que pasó. La falta de pesadillas y la indiferente apatía, disfrazada de pesar, de su amigo es más que suficiente; y debe admitir que eso lo llena de orgullo, tanto lo buen actor que es el joven como la situación en sí misma. Flotando hasta estar junto a Spencer, para "darle apoyo" a él y a la otra amiga de ambos, le cuesta ocultar su sonrisa satisfecha.

Tal vez, luego de esto, Spencer se lo piense dos veces antes de forzarlo a pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Si tiene que fingir de nuevo que no le interesa lo que hace o dice para deshacerse de la chica, en caso de necesitarlo, lo hará con gusto.

Aunque tal vez, piensa notando la mirada que Spencer le da a Shanila, no será necesario que él haga algo.


End file.
